WHO TO TRUST
by girlofcandy
Summary: what will happen if the one you trust stabb you in the back? alecmax IT SET IN THE FUTURE all chpt has been beta read
1. prolog

**Disclaimer: not mine**

In a small cell in Terminal City you could clearly hear threats and torture screams.

The smell of old blood as fresh, sweet tears and screams could be heard coming out of the small cell.

Alec punched the hardest he could on the already bloody man, but this time on the nose. "Where is she? What have you done with my daughter! I swear to god I will make you pay!" Alec's face was full with pure hatred and rage. In that moment he forgot all the years of Manticore training.

All he wanted was his daughter.

"Fuck you Alec!" Alec pushed him fiercely off the chair. Making the man gasp.

He sat over the man and took his pinky playing with it. "Did you know that there are five torture methods? There is knife… hot…cold…psyche… and electricity. And you my man… haven't yet experienced any of this thing yet… which one should I start with?" he asked like he was asking what favorite ice cream he liked"… I think I prefer knife" The man whimpered pathetically.

"Tell me where she is. And I might think about letting you walk out this cell alive"

"You never deserved her! You never will! She belongs to me!" he spited blood and screamed out of pain, when Alec broke his pinky then cutting the top of it slowly. "You're sick! Sick!"

"I have nine fingers to go, tell me where she is and it will all stop" he said it coldly Alec took his thumb and the man paniced.

"Okay! Okay! I will tell you everything!"

Alec stared into the mans eyes, a men he use to trust. "Very good Logan… tell me everything."


	2. chapter one

**Two years previous **

Max pulled OC sleeve like a little child and gave her best puppy eyes "come on OC! I know that you're disappointed, but come on! Pretty, pretty please. How long can you stand to be angry with me?"

Max pouted with her full lips and gave a dramatic sigh.

OC gazed once at Max and instantly gave in. She push Max playfully with the hip and Max smiled.

They started to tickle each other, after awhile of childish behavior OC said with a tired voice

"Original Cindy ain't no fool, I understand that you and pretty boy wanna live together" Max smiled happily and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! As thanks I'm gonna buy you… chocolate!"

"Now you're talking!"

"Yeah, yeah lets stop with our mossy feelings"

The door opened and Alec stepped in with his cocky smile and mischievous eyes.

OC smiled at them, they were so whipped.

Both of their eyes started to sparkle when they saw each other. It was almost that OC wanted to puke.

She always knew that it was something between Max and Alec all that tension had to come out sometime.

OC smiled but it disappeared when they started to kiss.

At first it was innocent but the passion grew "HEY! Hey, do you people even care that I'm still here"

Max and Alec smiled at each other and said at the same time "no" and stared to kiss again.

"Original Cindy knows when she's not wanted. I'm going to find some fine Hun's, See yeah" she shut the door and heard Alec mumble a goodbye and then…giggled?

OC gave a mental shrug and got out the apartment.

"So how is my pregnant girlfriend?" he smirked at her, he was holding her close in the bed.

Alec laid a protecting hand on her stomach that was a bit round.

"Let's see, apart from puking my guts out and being tired. And now hungry… yeah I think that's about it" she smiled at Alec then frowned.

"Yeah… that's what a guy wants to hear after sex. Their girlfriend wanna puke her guts out…. But luckily for you I'm not an every normal guy" he smiled cocky and kissed her forehead "now I'm getting you food. I know that I can take a lot of energy out of a girl!" he started to laugh and duck the pillow that was throne above his head when he quickly got of the bed.

Max smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Boyfriend… that was a word she didn't think she ever said in the same sentences as Alec.

She stroke her belly, inside were her baby. Hers and Alec's.

The thought of a baby didn't petrify her as she thought it was going to do. But Alec... that's a shocker. He started to laugh of pure happiness.

Max knew that Alec never really had a family and now he was getting one and he did everything to keep her safe.

Even if it was a stupid bug that annoyed her or looking every time at every exit as if something would happen.

A better father then Alec couldn't be out there.

Alec came with a fresh apple and a sandwich. "Here you go!" he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. They're sat in a peaceful silence when Max pager started to buzz.

She pulled the pager in front of her and they both saw it was Logan. Alec drew the arm away from Max and said a bit bitter "so how is the old man?" he smiled failed slightly as he turned to look at her and she kissed him slowly.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in ages" she hit his arm lightly "that is for being rude! Before. And when we get there play nice" she scolded him

Alec rolled his eyes annoyed and started to get dress "Okay. Let's go, the faster we get there the faster we can leave"


	3. at logans

"Max, just take a deep breath and relax" Alec glanced worryingly at Max. She nodded and did what she was told… and that was a big thing for Max.

"Here goes nothing" she grabbed Alec's hand for support in return he squeezed it. Alec twisted the knob and they went inside the apartment.

Logan smiled longingly at Max but it quickly disappeared when he saw Max hand entwined with Alec's. He frowned and glance at Max questionly. "What's… what's going on?"

Logan sat down on the chair and stared longingly at Max, which was leaning against Alec's strong chest.

"You paged?" she changed the subject; maybe she wasn't ready to break Logan's heart. But she knew that she had to tell him.

She was caring Alec's and hers child. A little baby. That thought made her glow with happiness inside.

"Yeah, I need your help with a mission…" he was interrupted by Max who said harshly

"I can't Logan"

"But Max, it can be a clue to the cure. You know how much work I've been putting into this" he couldn't believe her. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I'm pregnant Logan. I can't" Logan stared confuse, he saw that Alec was rubbing Max shoulder with a mix of comfort and support.

"I don't understand… you can't be pregnant. It's not possible. You and I never got the chance to…" but was interrupted by Alec this time.

"Its mine" he said matter factly

Logan shook his heads in denial. "It can't be! Is not possible! Why? Why Max? Was it only one night?" he had started to walk around in circles. Max gave a sigh and took a deep breath

"Logan, I understand it's confusing for you to understand. But we never really had a relationship, maybe we had a thing buts its long, long gone"

"NO! It can't be! Alec of all people! You said you're self, that he was a selfish bastard! And that he was no good!"

"HEY! I'm standing right here!" he tried to lighten the mood. But he was hurt by those words. It hurt him that Max once thought of him that way.

"It was him that got this damn virus in my system in the first place! Or don't you remember? He is an assassin! He changes women as much as he changes his clothes!" this had to be some kind of nightmare that he seriously needed to wake up from.

"Logan, I know you're angry. But please, for my sake try to understand" she stared into Alec's hazel green eyes with pure love "I love Alec" she stared into Logan's eyes blue ones "I Love Alec" Logan shook his head in denial "he is the reason that I'm still standing here, I can't even explain to you how much I love this man. Alec is… Alec" She smiled at him, and in return he kissed her forehead.

"Max, no…" Max saw that Logan couldn't take it, he was panicking. "No Max! He is no man! He will leave you! Do you think he will stay!" he was cut of by Alec's punch.

"Now you will listen to me! I've have for the last hour been trying not to hurt you" he said taking a step towards Logan but Max stopped him with a hand. "Get it inside your head that me and MAX are TOGETHER! Okay?" he released Logan from the grip he had.

"Me and Alec will leave you to think for awhile" she grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"So… are you okay?" she was playing with his fingers while they were walking down the street.

"Yeah, actually I am. I thought it would hard to let go but it wasn't. I mean, I was Logan's personal handyman… woman… whatever. You know. You and I are a team, partners" she stared into his eyes and he smiled happily. _He is so beautiful. How couldn't I've not seen it before?_

"I know Maxie. We are partners until the day I die. So you're stuck with me missy" Max started to laugh. He smiled cocky. "And little minimum fella here is our proof"

With a happy smile they walked. She had realized that she loved him after she told him about Ben. After that they just got closer together. It was so natural.

She just loved the times they would just play. Like really play. Like tag or teasing or tickle each other.

She wasn't in heat when they fist made love. No, that's a big no.

It had starting to Rain, like really Rain. They had got to his apartment to dry of. They had change there clothes and watch TV and then everything was a blur.

After she wasn't worry what would happen, she knew that they would be together. Because he had told her so when they had started to kiss.

Sometimes. Just sometimes, she would get so afraid. She loved him with every fiber in her being. She was so exposed to him. But it calmed her when he always said he felt the same way.

Max stopped and turned around to kiss him.

"I love you, you know that… right" his smile reached to his sparking eyes.

"I know. And I love you to" he started to kiss her when she pushed him back

"Oh…" she started to run to the ally and started to puke. He was right behind her stroking her back. "I don't feel so good" she continued her puking for a long time.

She started to lean against his warm body.

"Hey, you're mean. Start puking when I'm putting in my moves" he started to laugh to his own joke she hit him lightly. Max started to walk away angry. "Hey, Max wait up! Okay, sorry. But think like this. You only have 2/3 left" that earn him another punch.

Max's belly really did hurt. She tried a puppy look on Alec "can you carry me home. I'm tired" he shook his head "pleaseee" she started to whine. She smiled in victory when he lifted her like a baby.

"You better not be mean to me later"


	4. birth

**A/N been beta read**

Max felt cranky and childish as she watched her self in the mirror, everyone she knew told her that she was beautiful but she could not see it as she watched her reflection, Max lip started to tremble as she broke into tears.

In the bedroom Alec was trying to sleep but hearing Max sobbing got him up on his feet. Alec yawned sleepy and stretched out as he watched Max in front of the mirror again, a new hormone attack he thought as he chuckled quietly.

After experience he knew better then to let her be, that just made things worse, he winced at the memories of sleeping on the couch after Max had shrieked at him, then started crying accusing him of wanting to leave her.

"Max what's the matter?" he used his calmest and most smothering voice as he opened his arm offering her a hug, she immanently grabbed a hold of him

Alec could hardly understand what she was saying even with his hearing ability as she was sobbing so hard. But he picked up that she thought she was fat and something about swallowing a whale at that point she roughly pushed Alec back "You know I'm blaming you for this" he nodded he would never understand her logic.

"I know" he said understanding as he dried her tears with his thumb. He kissed her lightly on the lips "but I think you look beautiful" a kiss on her cheek "sexy" he kissed her other cheek "cute" trailing kisses on her neck. "And you know what else?" she shook her head playfully "you are all mine" She giggled as he kissed her and tickled her side.

"I love you, when did you grow up?" she asked a cocky Alec that grinned at her

"Think as me as Peter Jam"

"Who?" she frowned at him confused

"The boy that wouldn't grow up?" he rolled his eyes at her

"Peter Pan?"

"Yeah" he said cheeky. His big manly hand rested on her round belly, Alec got down on his knees and lifted her maternal dress that exposed her big belly. His lips rested on her belly lovingly, then he rested his ear on her belly and with his hearing he could hear the baby's heart beat.

"Having fun?" she said with a big smile feeling much calmer. Alec had that effect on her. Her hand rested on his shoulder. Alec stood up and lifted Max she gave a yelp before he carried her to the sofa. "Alec!" she shirked and laughed.

Carefully he laid her down and sat down on the floor while resting his head on her belly while his hand was smoothing her belly.

He was a proud father. Max could not hold her emotion and started to cry.

"Max what's wrong did I hurt you?" he asked worried already on his feet

"No" she sobbed "you are such a wonderful man and father" she cried. Alec gave a big relief sigh.

"Don't scare me like that!" he scolded at her "Wait I'm wonderful?" he asked with a big smile. She nodded her head. "Thank you" he said honestly that made Max cry harder.

"I love you" she sobbed and hugged Alec he then kissed her

"I love you to" he attacked her lips with passion. He felt her trying to wiggle her self to a better position but it was useless.

Alec lifted her once again to the bed but laid flat on his back and pulled Max over him. The cool sheet felt good against his hot skin. Her hand roared his body as his hand stroke every last part of her body. He could not stop to admire her beauty.

Then she stopped moving and screamed

"Ouch!" she felt on her belly "ouch" she screamed again.

"Contractions?" he said fanatically

"I think so" she said as she started to scream.

Alec held the little child in his arms carefully rocked the baby in his arms. His lips slowly rested on the baby's forehead. The smell of baby made him calm, glancing on a tired Max that was already a sleep snoring loudly for the first time in her life.

He chuckled at her, he smiled at Max and then looked at the baby "You are so tiny" he said. He gasped as he baby opened its dark eyes. She was just looking at him with her big eyes. "Do you understand me?" he asked in daze he repeated the question slowly to the baby, Max started to stir then broke into a laugh

"She was just born Alec" Max said laughing at his behaviour. Yawning.

"Well she has two smart parents" the baby gurgled "see, she understand me, yes she does" he said to the baby making Max laugh.

"Ouch, let me sleep" she said scolding, slowly she drifted of to the land of dreams.

Alec kissed the baby's cheek and slowly rocked the baby in his arms. "well little one, welcome to a broken world. But I promise you that I will make your life wonderful… until you reach puberty… then you are going to hate me… no dating at all for you until I am dead" he said firmly.

The baby just gurgled at him and yawned. She punched Alec as her hands flew up in the air and then followed her mother's example to sleep.

Max woke up by a cry of the baby, fanatically she searched the room but her eyes found Alec rocking the baby in his arm while doing hushing sounds too the baby

"Hey"

Alec smiled big at her

"Hey Max, I've been thinking we never gave a name to her, I've been calling her baby and little one all the time" Max smiled at him and said

"Well, I don't know what do you think?" he shrugged "it can wait can it?" he nodded at her and kissed her.

"I think she is hungry, that's your thingy" he said with a grin and gave the baby with difficulty to Max. who then smiled at him

"She so has you around her little pinkie, she will get away with everything wont she?" Max smiled at Alec that looked down

"Not everything" he winked at her and stretched his muscles out. "I hope that you don't snore all the time now"

"I do not snore!" Max said defensibly

"Yeah you did. Joshua came a few hours ago, he will come back in a couple of hours he has a gift for us"

"Really?" Max held the baby close, she was closing her eyes again "burp her or something" Max said as she tried to sit up. Alec happily took the baby again and stroked the baby's back.

"Ew!" he scrunched his nose as he felt the baby puke on his shoulder. Max chuckled and he pointed his finger at her "you!" he shook his head in disbelief "you knew that she was going to do that"

"Yeah" she said and laughed out loud. She saw breakfast lying on a plate beside her and she smiled at Alec who had brought her the food to her.

Mole came with present under his arm while smoking up his cigar as he walked in "hey princess and Max!" he nodded to Max that rolled her eyes at her. "well, well, well isn't she a small human" he said while offering Max the gift that with big eyes opened the gift happily

"Thanks Mole!" Max said happily as she ripped the packet open. Mole just frowned at her then looked at Alec.

"So how is this… baby treating you… you know that you have puke on you right?" Alec chuckled at Mole. Both of the men watched Max shriek she been doing a lot since she got pregnant.

Alec watched as Max reviled a baby seat. "handy" she said and smiled "put her in it" carefully Alec put her on the baby seat


	5. AN

the chapters has been beta read by the lovly haines


End file.
